Doctor Where?
by TimeLadySkie
Summary: Anna wakes up one morning and discovers that Dr. Who has disappeared without a trace. None of her family or friends have any idea what it is. Why is Anna the only one who remembers? Now who will help when aliens attack the United States?


_Hey, just as a disclaimer, I don't own Dr. Who or any of the actors affiliated with Dr. Who. I do, however own me (Anna) and my family and friends :D. Please review! Hope you like it! (Oh, and in case you don't get it, Laurie Rossi is my mom's name :P)_

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"Hey mom?" Anna called down the stairs. "Can I watch something while I fold my clothes?"

"What are you going to watch?" Laurie Rossi called from the kitchen where she was cleaning the table.

"A Doctor Who, probably"

"A what?" Laurie turned around, looking toward the stairs with a confused look on her face. At the top of the stairs, Anna grimaced.

"I forgot you don't know anything about it." She mumbled, too quietly for her mom to hear. "Never mind!" she called down the stairs.

"I guess so. It can't be over an hour though!" Laurie turned back to her work and Anna turned and walked back into her room. Anna glanced over to her study area underneath the loft bed on one side of the room. Although there were two beds, Anna had the room all to herself. She noticed that her Doctor Who posters of Matt Smith and Christopher Eccleston along with her 'everything in life I learned from Doctor Who' poster were still missing. She grimaced. Her sisters had always been resentful of her obsession with Doctor Who. Admittedly, it must be annoying for her to keep going on and on about it, but that didn't mean that they had to resort to stealing! She sighed, and went to open her computer. She opened it to a blank screen

"Dang it!" She sighed in exasperation as she pressed the power button. She thought her dad had fixed it, but apparently he hadn't had time yet to fix her computer that spontaneously shut down. The computer slowly but surely awoke, flickering on to the blue Windows sign-in screen. She looked for her icon, saw her name, but then stopped. "Good gosh they went to extremes." Her icon used to be a small picture of David Tennant, but it had changed back into the smiling cat she had before she became obsessed with the Doc. "Oh whatever. I'll fix it later." She clicked on it, and typed in her password: thedoctorsgirl. But it didn't work. Assuming she had accidently left the caps lock on, she typed it in again. But it still didn't work. Frustrated, she typed in her previous password: alrcat4. To her surprise, it worked, logging her in. But then she got another surprise.

Her desktop background had been changed too! "Good golly did they change everything?" She sighed again. What had used to be a lovely collage of Doctor Who pictures and quotes that she had made herself and was very proud of was now a plain black screen. She made a mental note to confront her sisters about it later as she opened up Mozilla Firefox. She typed 'Netflix' into Google and clicked on the first one that came up. Her excitement rose as she typed 'dr who' into the search box in the top right-hand corner of the browser. She loved this show so much, and she had watched all of the episodes up to date, and had even further researched them on such sites as Wikipedia. She knew everything there was to know about the TARDIS, the companions, and the Doctor himself.

The page seemed to be having a little difficulty loading, so while she waited, she went and got the clothes that she would be folding. When she came back, the page had loaded. But to her chagrin, the page declared: no search results found. "What?" she exclaimed. "Did they take it off instant play?" She checked again, and there was no sign that the show had ever been there. "Weird." She muttered, and, simply to check, she typed 'Doctor Who into Wikipedia. To her horror, no results showed up. "But that's impossible!" Anna cried. It was as if the show never existed.

She typed it into Google, and again, nothing. She tried Daleks, Rose Tyler, Cybermen, Martha Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Amy Pond, River Song, even Vashta Nerada, but there was nothing. Nothing at all. She typed in actors names, but no doctor who pictures showed up, only ones from their other works. Even their bios on Wikipedia seemed to have forgotten that they had acted in Doctor Who overnight. Except for David Tennant. He apparently didn't exist either. Nothing could be found about him or his life. Anna leaned back on her heels, utterly confused. She ran her hand through her dirty blond hair, flipping it to the side, her eyebrows arching in confusion.

"Obviously this is far beyond the meager technological prowess of my sisters, and even they wouldn't go to this extreme." She blew a breath from her lips in an exasperated manner. "What is going on here?" She jumped as her mother opened her bedroom door and leaned in.

"Are you almost finished folding? You've been up here for almost a half-hour and…" She stopped when she saw the pile of unfolded clothes and none that were folded. She sighed and folded her arms. "Anna, what have you been doing up here? Surfing the internet? Do I have to tell dad to turn the internet off up here?"

"Sorry mom, but something's happened to Doctor Who! It's not on Netflix, and I can't find any information about it on the internet!"

"Why would you find information on a show that doesn't exist?" Her mother asked. Anna's mouth dropped open.

"What do you mean, 'doesn't exist'?" Anna asked, incredulous.

"Just that: it doesn't exist. Now find something to watch and fold those clothes!" With that she walked out of the room and shut the door. Anna sat there, unable to speak.

"What's happening?" She whispered to herself.

The phone rang. Ariel ran to pick it up, yelling to her dad who was in the other room. "I'll get it!" She picked up the phone and pressed talk. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ariel. It's Anna. Do you have time to talk?" Anna sounded worried and scared.

"Sure. Are you okay? What's this about?" Ariel asked, taking the stairs two at a time up to her room where she shut the door and flopped down on her bed.

"I think I'm okay, but something weird is going on here. I know this might seem like a strange question, but do you what Doctor Who is?"

"Sounds a bit familiar, why?"

"But do you remember it? Do you know what a TARDIS is?" Anna asked urgently.

"A what? Tardis? What's that?" Ariel sat up. "It sounds cool! Is it something in one of your stories?" Ariel heard Anna sigh in frustration on the other end of the line.

"You know what; just forget I said anything? But let me know if you remember anything about Doctor Who, okay?"

"Yeah, I will. But Anna, are you okay? What's going o…" Ariel was answered by a click and a buzzing sound from the other side of the line, telling her that Anna had hung up. Ariel slowly lowered the phone from her ear and pressed the end button. The beep seemed to ring through the room like an explosion. She tossed it onto the bed and flopped back down onto her pillow.

"Whatever's going on with Anna, it better go away soon. I need to get her to watch Supernatural really, really soon. Doctor Who. I like the name. I hope she goes somewhere with that name. Could be a big hit." Ariel mused as she lay on her bed. "I wonder why she thought I would have heard of it."

His phone rang. Colin picked it up from where it sat on the bottom of his bed. He didn't even have to get up from his chair to get it.

"Hello." He said into the mouthpiece.

"Hey Colin. It's Anna." She almost sounded tense. Colin swiveled his chair away from his bed and back to his desk.

"Hey! How's it going?" He smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"Ummm, okay, I think" She still sounded tense.

"You think?" He sat up. "You okay?"

"I really don't know. Look, I know this might be a strange question, but do you have your sonic screwdriver?"

"My _what_?"

"Oh, never mind. Can you do something for me?" Now she sounded a bit frustrated.

"Sure thing. What is it?"

"Go into your closet and find your 'the angles have the police box' shirt for me."

"I don't think I own that shirt…"

"I know you do! You wore it when we went sailing a few weeks ago. I remember!"

"Anna, are you feeling okay?" Colin asked, concerned. She sighed.

"I really just don't know any more. Just one more question: do the words Doctor Who ring any bells for you? Anything at all?" Anna asked, nearly pleading. Colin thought, racked his brains, but couldn't find anything.

"Nope, not really. Sorry. Why do you need to know?" Colin heard Anna sigh.

"Oh, just forget it. Thanks anyway Colin. I'll see you around." She sounded so down and dejected, and Colin wanted to say something to her.

"Wait, Anna, I…" All he had for a response was the busy tone. He flipped his phone shut, looked at it, and then tossed it back on to the bed. He sighed, and pushed the problem into the back of his mind as he resumed his work.

Anna could have screamed with frustration as she hung up on Colin. She knew it was rude, but she couldn't help it. She needed to calm down, and stop freaking out.

"I told you I was way too obsessed with that show. Now I've deluded myself into thinking that the world is going to end because it's disappeared from all of cyberspace. And my friends' minds." I muttered to myself. "Admittedly, it's weird that everyone is forgetting about Doctor Who. Either that or I'm crazy." She thought to herself. "Well, I think I'll go with option B." She laughed ruefully. "I always knew I was a nutter."

She flopped down on her bed and tried to read Lord of the Rings, which usually calmed her down. But instead of finding solace is the sweet romance of Faramir and Eowyn, she saw invisible lines drawn between them and Rose and the Doctor's love. Letting out an exasperated groan, she tossed the book off her bed and rolled up. She changed into shorts and a t-shirt, strapped her i-Pod to her arm and told her mom that she was going for a run.

"Hopefully this will take my mind off things. Besides, I have to prepare for the cross-country race next weekend." She said to herself as she walked up the small hill in her backyard to the boarder of the woods. As she took off into the foliage, she felt a sense of relief, and a small smile spread across her lips. But it didn't last long. Soon her i-Pod was blasting "I need a Doctor". With a scowl, she stopped running and changed the radio station. She smiled when she heard "On the Floor" playing, and she started running again. She ran through the forest on a well beaten trail, nimbly dodging tree roots and stones. As she passed by a clearing, she saw the place where she had once pretended to meet the Doctor, and had seen his TARDIS. She shook her head to try and clear it.

"I can't think about it anymore. I just can't!" Anna chided herself. "It'll do no good!" But it didn't help. She kept thinking about it. All the songs on the radio reminded her in some way of Doctor Who. And when she saw the words 'bad wolf' that her sisters had scratched onto a tree to either annoy or trick her, she thought her head would explode. So she headed home. When she got back, she took a shower. When she got out, she went to her room and finished folding and putting away her clothes. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 8:30: too early to go to bed yet. So she decided to write a little on her story.

So she started up her computer which had crashed again, and opened up Microsoft Word. When she clicked on the round Office button, a list of recently made/worked on documents opened up. Just yesterday, she had had three fan fictions that she was writing, and very proud of. To her dismay, they did not exist. Neither did all of her pictures of Doctor Who that she had downloaded over the past few months. Even her folder named 'Doctor Who Stuff' didn't exist. She angrily opened up The Enchanted Box, a story she was writing with her friend that she was having trouble editing. She opened up chapter 9, which was the one that she had to completely redo. It was one of the more friendly chapters between her two main characters, Eric and Sabrina. But just like Faramir and Eowyn, there were innumerable parallels between them and Rose and the Doctor. After writing all of six words, Anna gave up, and shut her computer with a bit more force than necessary. With a scowl on her face, she changed into her pajamas, and got ready for bed. When she climbed into bed and turned out the light, out of instinct, she sang a few bars from a song.

"So count the shadows, count the shadows/'Cause they're edging towards you like a hungry moth to a flame/So count the shadows, count the shadows/'Cause if you've got more than one/Then you're the victim that they will claim." Only then did she realize what she was singing. Anna covered her mouth and let out an annoyed groan.

"I really need to get a grip," was the last thing that she said before slipping into a fitful night's sleep.

* * *

><p><em>And another thing. The song lyrics that I quote are from the song <em>Count the Shadows _by Chameleon Circuit, which if you don't know who they are, are a band who writes songs about _Doctor Who. _Check them out!_


End file.
